Tears in Heaven
by hopelesslyhalfhearted
Summary: When life seems too perfect...
1. Chapter 1

_I've managed to start a new story by using one of my old document uploads and editing it. I would love to continue my other stories, i really would, but i don't have access to the chapters i've already written. So i went for option 3, but i'm planning on doing the other's as well. _

_I got the inspiration for this from my family. I will explain later._

_Read & Review...you know i love it :D_

_xoxo_

Do

"Tonight´s the night," Ryan said nervously. "How do I look?"

"A million dollars!" Seth exclaimed. "But you should do...how much did that suit cost?" Ryan glared at his brother.

"Seth, no jokes."

"Ok, lighten up." Ryan sat down with a sigh. Seth sighed after him. They'd been through this countless times. Each time Ryan had phoned saying he was sick and couldn't make it. Seth sat down next to him on the coach.

"What if she says no?" Ryan asked staring at his knees.

"Ryan. She loves you. You love her. You have done since you moved here. That was 10 years ago." Seth didn't know what to say. He thought he'd said it all before. "10 years ago to the day! This will be perfect! I know you've broken up in between, had rough patches. But even when you were apart you were still in love, you were just too scared to admit it." Ryan didn't look up. "Ryan. You're my best friend, my brother. I would never let you do anything if I thought you could get hurt from it. That includes this" Ryan trusted Seth, almost as much as he trusted her. Ryan trusted Seth's judgement. Ryan looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Now, hurry up or you'll be late." Seth said, slapping Ryan on the back as he stood up. Ryan edged his way off the coach and then made his way to the door.

"Good luck! Not that you'll need any!" Seth called as Ryan approached the car. Ryan gave a little nod as if to say thanks and then he was on his way.

··············································································

"Ryan, are you ok?" Marissa asked gently. Ryan snapped out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" He replied, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Ryan, you've been acting strange all night. Not talking, staring into the distance, no being able to sit still, you're sweating like a pregnant nun. It's like you've got a hitman after you." He tried to laugh at her comment. She could tell he was hiding something. She placed her hand over his. "What's wrong?" She made him look into her eyes, she knew he could never lie then.

"Nothing," Ryan hesitated slightly.

"Ryan, please," Marissa pleaded with him.

"Riss, I'm fine. I'll get the bill and we can get out of here," She pulled her hand away.

"You're so difficult sometimes," She said as she folded her arms. Ryan sat looking at her for a second then got the waiter. As soon as they had paid the bill Marissa stood up, all to eager to end the evening. She had no idea what was wrong with Ryan, or why he wasn't telling her. She was pissed off. She was out in to the car park like a flash. Ryan caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Riss, don't be angry," He said pulling her round to face him.

"I'm not angry Ryan." She said stubbornly. "I'm just annoyed." She paused. "I've known you for about 10 years and you're still..." Ryan interrupted her.

"Come for a walk?" The question was asked more with his eyes than his words. They wore a sad look, but with eagerness mixed in, along with pleading. Marissa stood still then began walking, he followed straight behind her. They slowed down when they reached the beach. They strolled along, not hand in hand as usual, until Ryan stopped and lay down facing upwards. Marissa turned, she stood a while, taking in the scene before her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer. He hoped his silence would make her come lay down beside him. He was right. Slowly she walked over to him and lay down next to him, though still not touching. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

"Star gazing," Was his simple reply. They lay there, silent, staring into space. They must have stayed like that for at least half an hour.

"It's not about," Ryan said, his eyes still fixed on the sky. Marissa turned her head to look at him.

"What?" She said. He tilted his head to look at her.

"You said about 10 years. It's exactly 10 years to the day since we met on the driveway."

"Really?" Ryan nodded. She smiled.

"I wanted this to be perfect. So I chose tonight, a decade on." Ryan sat up and reached into his pocket. "I've probably ruined any chances of it being perfect with my pregnant nun act," He smiled as he quoted her phrase, she smiled back with a confused look on her face. Why did he want it to be perfect? "But if I don't do it now, I doubt I'll ever have the courage again and this is something I really want to do," He began to kneel and finally it dawned on Marissa. He brought a black, velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box slowly. It revealed a silver band, with one diamond mounted on it. The diamond wasn't huge, it was just the right size. The light from the sunset reflected off it in the most amazing ways.

"I...I..." Marissa had sat upright. She couldn't speak. Tears began to flow rapidly down her cheeks.

"Marissa...are you..." She jumped on him before he could finish enquiring about her well being.

"YES, YES, YES!" She screamed the words over and over. She pushed him down in her excitement and he was now laying face up, with her lying over him. She stopped screaming and stared down at his face. She still had tears coming out of her eyes and her vision was blurry. He had the most perfect face. His blue eyes looked up at her, warming her body with just the sight of them. She noticed one tear escape his eye. She leant in slowly, calm after he initial elation, she pressed her lips against his. He placed his hands behind her head, his fingers intertwining with her hair. He rolled her over. He pulled away for a moment.

"Yes? Really yes?" He asked slowly. She laughed and just pulled his head towards hers to continue the kiss. After ten minutes Marissa rolled over onto her back and leant her head on Ryan's chest. He took her hand gently and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Perfect fit," She smiled, she didn't raise her hand to inspect the ring like most people do. She couldn't have cared less about what was on her finger, it could have been an onion ring and she'd have still been just as happy. She was engaged to Ryan. Ryan Atwood wanted to spend his life with her...she was going to be Mrs Atwood. She was going to marry the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm thinking of maybe starting a new story that's just plain fluff, because some people are saying they like the fluff, but I'm expecting this story get fluffless in a few chapters. _

_Sorry i can't update any of my others, I'll be home on next Sunday and will try updating them all by Tuesday._

Another Proposal

"Hey," Ryan greeted Marissa with a quick peck as she walked through the doorway of the house he shared with Seth and Summer.

"Hey," Marissa replied happily. "Can't I have a proper kiss?"

"Your Mom's here," Ryan replied.

"Oh well," Marissa laughed as she leant in. His concern about her Mom seeing was so adorable and funny. "That's better," She whispered when they separated.

"They're all on the patio," Ryan said.

"Ok," She began walking and then stopped when she realized he wasn't following her. He was staring into space. "Ryan?"

"Coming," Ryan said. When he got to her he put an arm around her shoulders.

"What were you looking at?" Marissa whispered.

"Nothing," Ryan said, brushing it off. He had been looking at her, in all her perfection. Marissa sat down next to Summer, but Ryan stayed standing. "Drinks?" Ryan asked.

"White wine," Kirsten said, cutting off from a conversation with Julie.

"Make that two," Julie said.

"Beer," Seth said. Sandy looked accusingly at Seth. "Please..." Seth said as an afterthought.

"Beer to, please, Ryan," Sandy said. Ryan looked over to Summer and Marissa.

"White wine, please," Marissa said, smiling at him as she spoke.

"Just an orange juice, please," Everyone looked at Summer.

"Sum?" Marissa asked, looking from Summer's face to her belly.

"Are you...?" Kirsten couldn't finish before Seth jumped in.

"She's pregnant! How cool is that! I've been wanting to tell you for ages, but she was like, no we have to wait!" Ryan smiled at his brother's elation.

"Sum!" Marissa screamed, pulling Summer into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Kirsten and Sandy got up, congratulating their son and daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations," Ryan said smiling at his brother. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed anything before. He lived with both of them and Seth had one of the biggest mouths in the world. It showed how much he had been worrying about Marissa, how engrossed he'd been.

"How long?" Marissa asked.

"3 months," Summer said gleefully.

"How the hell did Seth keep quite all that time!?" Everybody laughed.

"I think maybe champagne is in order," Ryan said as he went into the kitchen.

They made a toast and then settled down into their seats.

"I guess I'll be finding a place of my own," Ryan said, starting a conversation.

"Huh?" Seth looked confused.

"You're having a baby, no room for me," Ryan smiled. Seth hadn't thought of this.

"We can extend..." Ryan laughed at Seth's comment. "I guess you're right, married men can't live with their married brother," Everyone apart from Marissa and Ryan looked confused at his comment.

"Seth, Ryan isn't married," Julie pointed out. She looked at Ryan for conformation. He didn't do anything. "God, you're not are you?"

"No, no," Ryan said.

"If you're married, I'll kill you! Even if it is some stupid Vegas thing! You're meant to love Mar..." Marissa interrupted.

"Calm down Mom," Marissa giggled.

"I have this feeling that there's something we don't know..." Summer said slowly. Marissa held up her hand, showing the ring to everyone. Summer gasped. "Why did Cohen know about this before me!!!???"

"Yes, why did Seth know...?" Marissa looked at Ryan.

"He..." Ryan was stuck. The truth was embarrassing. Seth butted in.

"Basically, before he asked you last night, he'd been ready to ask you about...hmmm...how many times was it Ryan?" Ryan glared at Seth. "We'll say about 20. But every time he chickened out. His face...I wish I'd taken photos. He was white as a sheet!" Everyone apart from Ryan laughed. "He kept bailing, saying he was sick, remember?" Marissa nodded, a huge smile still on her face. Ryan scared was so adorable. She could imagine him being like he was on the ferris wheel. "He was actually sick a few times..."

"Seth, we get the picture," Ryan said. Kirsten almost jumped on Ryan when she congratulated him.

"Maybe we need some more bubbly!" Sandy joked.

There was laughter all round, it seemed to never stop that night. The sun set and the stars shone. A smile never left anyone's face. The house emptied by 12, leaving just Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth to talk about the news.

"I can't believe you're having a kid," Marissa said.

"I know," Summer replied.

"You'll be an auntie, which is another way of saying a free babysitting service," Seth teased.

"How does it feel?" Summer looked to Ryan.

"How does what feel?" Ryan asked confused.

"Being engaged..."

"Oh...um..." Ryan didn't know what to say.

"If your experience in anything like mine, it feels like you've just signed your own death warrant!" Seth joked. Summer hit him over the head.

"Cohen!" Ryan and Marissa laughed at their best friends.

"Ryan, Marissa, I am retiring to bed," Seth stood up. "Adios amigos,"

"I better go too," Summer stood up. "He needs someone to tuck him in and read him his bedtime story,"

"OI I HEARD THAT!" Seth called from upstairs. This sent Marissa and Ryan into another fit of laughter.

"See you," Summer said.

"Night," Ryan and Marissa said in unison. They turned to face each other. They sat in silence for a while.

"So...I'll be homeless in 6 months," Ryan said. "I...maybe...maybe we could move in together, I mean once we're married. No, wait ignore that. 2 big proposals in 2 nights isn't good," Ryan went red and Marissa laughed.

"Married people are meant to live together, it's part of the deal," She smiled then crawled on top of him. "I'd like it...very much," She punctuated each syllable with a kiss.

"I'd like it too...but I might be out of a job within a month," Marissa pulled up, confused.

"Why?"

"I don't think I'd get much sleep," He grinned. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat every time she looked at him, especially when he smiled. She stood up quickly. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked confused. She reached for his hand.

"Come on," She giggled as she led him upstairs...


	3. Chapter 3

Mystery

"Do you, Marissa Cooper, take Ryan Samuel Atwood do be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. They were in a little church, on a hill overlooking Newport. Marissa was in a floor length, strapless dress. To say she looked amazing was an understatement. Ryan looked equally good. He had a black suit on, with black waistcoat and a green tie that matched the best man's.

"I do," She said without hesitation. She didn't move her gaze away from his face.

"And do you, Ryan Atwood, take Marissa Jane Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He said. His eyes didn't stray from hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," And he did. For the first time he didn't care that people were watching, he didn't care that their parents saw it. He didn't see them. All he saw was Marissa. And all she saw was him.

**············································**

The four of them were sat around in Seth and Summer's living room.

"No baby for a whole day, that means just us, which means...FUN!" Seth said enthusiastically. His parents had taken his 6 month old daughter for the day. Just then Ryan's cell phone rang.

"Hey," Ryan said. He let the other person speak. "I can't speak right now," He said as he stood up, his voice now quieter than before. "Yeah, I know I said I'd meet you, but I got...delayed. I know. I'm sorry. Yeah. I know. Next week. Bye." Ryan hung up.

"Who was that?" Marissa asked. Since they had come back from honeymoon 2 weeks ago Ryan had been getting a lot of strange calls, going out for a 'drive' or having last minute work meetings.

"Erm...just work," That was always Ryan's answer. "I better go actually," Seth's mouth gaped open.

"What?" Seth couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard.

"I better go,"

"You better not!"

"Seth, I'm sorry, I know we freed today up and everything, but..."

"You're kidding, right? We haven't hung out since the wedding!" Ryan picked up his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I've just got lots on at work, I'll see you guys later," Before anyone could complain or argue Ryan was out the door. Marissa wanted to just ask her friends if they thought he was having an affair. I seemed like a ridiculous thought, they'd only been married a month, but Marissa couldn't help thinking it. He even spent a day on their honeymoon on the phone, then just told her it was work.

But she didn't ask them. No matter what she thought she loved Ryan, she knew he'd prefer it if she asked him straight to his face.

**············································**

Ryan didn't get back till that evening. He'd been staying at Marissa's since they'd got back. As he opened the apartment door he noticed a distinct silence, usually there would be the sound of the TV or music, but now everything was quiet. He put his jacket and keys down and wandered into the small living room. Marissa was sat on the sofa, knees to her chest. She was holding a photo in her hand. As he sat next to her he realized it was one of the wedding photos. He was halfway to putting his arm around her when she spoke.

"Don't," She said, she didn't shout or whisper, she just said it plainly. He pulled his arm away. "That day...I'd never been happier," Ryan wanted to say he felt the same, but he decided to keep quiet. She turned to face him. It was the first time he noticed the tears on her cheeks. "Are you having an affair?"

"Riss..." Ryan looked so confused. He searched for something in her eyes and all he found was saddness.

"Don't, please, don't act like you don't know,"

"Like I don't know what?"

"The mysterious phone calls, unplanned meetings, your new hobby for 'driving'! I'M NOT STUPID!" Her tears came faster and harder, he reached out and pulled her into his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Ssshhhh, hey, stop crying." Ryan placed a finger under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at him. "I'm not cheating on you." She still didn't stop. "Marissa, trust me, I love you," The tears still flowed. He took her hand and pulled her up off the sofa.

"What are you doing?" She said between sniffs.

"Showing you,"


	4. Life Sucks

_I'm not going to be able to write for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write. I just don't feel like it._

_My grandma had an operation on her brain tumor and they took as much of it out as they could, but there is still some in. Basically she's going to die and I have no idea how I'm meant to act, feel, react. I don't know. I've got this thing where I want to spend time with her, but it hurts so much because it feels like it's going to be the last time i spend time with her. And i always imagined her being there when I graduated and all that stuff. We had this joke that I'd become a doctor so she could consult me and not have to wait for an appointment at the doctor's surgery. I'll miss her so much and I really don't get why it is happening. The world is cruel. Life is unfair. And right now I hate it._

_I don't even know why I'm posting this on some stupid website with stupid stories about stupid fictional characters that mean absolutely nothing. Nothing means anything anymore. We spend our lives doing stuff, but in the end none of it matters. Nothing matters because everything is out of our control._

_I can't write._


	5. Chapter 4

_Something I've found that I didn't even know I had written._

Kids

Ryan pulled up into a driveway. He turned of the ignition, took the keys out and got out of the car. Marissa hesitated for a moment then followed him. The mansion looked like it had just been finished. The smell of paint lingered in the air as they went inside.

"This...is what you've been doing?" She asked, Ryan nodded in reply. _How stupid am I? It was work after all, _Marissa thought to herself. _He must have designed it. _She looked around. The staircase started as 2 separate ones on the ground floor then merged into one before reaching the second floor. The floor was marble and the walls white. It looked fit for royalty.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't believe it was work," Was all she could manage to say. She was so relived.

"It's not work," He said turning to face her. She paused, trying to work out what he meant.

"What?" She asked when she couldn't figure it out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"It's not work," He repeated.

"Still not following you," She replied.

"I never really planned on living in your apartment all my life," He grinned at her. This house was for her? For them?

"You...you're joking, right?"

"If you wanted a husband that joked around you should have married Seth," Ryan replied, still with a huge smile on his face. Marissa pratically jumped on Ryan.

"I'm so sorry," Her face had turned serious.

"It's ok, just trust me next time,"

"I promise,"

"Do you like it?" Ryan asked as they began looking around.

"I love it," Marissa smiled then pulled Ryan so he was facing her. "I love you, not just because of the house or how you look or how much money you have or how great your family is or..." Ryan cut her off.

"I love you too," He smiled.

*************************

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Summer asked.

"Erm...I accused Ryan of having an affair,"

"Shit, really? I was wondering the same thing. What did he say?"

"No,"

"Do you believe him?"

"He took me to a house he'd done."

"So, it was just work?"

"Nope, he'd done the house for us," Marissa smiled like a giddy child.

"Really?" Summer now had the same type of smile on her face. "That's so amazing! When can you move in?"

"It needs the last few finishing touches and he wants me to pick out paint and furniture and stuff...didn't trust himself. But basically anytime after next week!"

"Oh my god! We can have a house warming party!!!" Marissa laughed at Summer eagerness. She could just imagine Ryan's face when he heard about the idea.

"Somehow I don't think Ryan will be too struck on that idea," Marissa laughed.

"In that case it'll just have to be the family," Summer readjusted the baby girl sat on her knee.

"I can't believe how much she's growing,"

"I know," Summer laughed. "Talking about babies, have you two...?"

"Summer, we've been married a month!" Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, but you can still talk about it! You guys would make the best parents, plus all the sex to get pregnant is worth it in its self,"

"Summer!"

"What? Your husband's HOT!" Marissa laughed.

"I know," Marissa smiled thinking about him.

"Hello, ladies," Seth sat down with them.

"Girl time, Cohen," Summer said.

"Oh well, he basically qualifys," Ryan said as he came into the garden. Marissa and Summer laughed.

"Thanks man,"

"Your welcome," Ryan laughed.

"Why do you bully me? It hurts here," Seth clasped a hand over the left side of his chest.

"You're easy pickings," Ryan laughed again.

"Nice," Seth reached for Summer's margarita, she slapped his hand.

"OI! Get you're own,"

"I don't know how to make them," Seth batted his eyelids as he spoke. Ryan sat cross legged on the floor, in between Marissa and Seth's chairs.

"Well...learn," The baby began fidgeting on Summer's knee.

"Wyan!" Beth said as loudly as she could, reaching her little arms out towards Ryan. She'd managed to learn 10 words-well her versions of them, even if she had trouble pronouncing her R's. Mommy, Daddy, Wyan, Mawissa, Gwanma, Gwandaa, yum-yum and sippy. The later two meaning food and drink. Summer lifted her daughter off her lap and lowered her onto the floor, she instantly crawled over to Ryan. She clambered into his lap and started playing with his hair.

"Why is it she's never that happy to see me?" Seth questioned.

"She's not into the jew-fro like her Mom, she likes normal hair," Marissa laughed.

"Funny." Seth said. "Ryan, you'd make quite the daddy," He observed, Ryan was now tickling Beth.

"Don't you start," Marissa groaned.

"What? You don't want kids?" Seth looked surprised.

"Summer's been badgering me about it since we got married!"

"So, you don't want kids?" Ryan looked equally surprised. He really wanted to be a Dad. He didn't really care if he had a son or daughter, he hoped for both. All he knew was that he would try to be the best father they could wish for.

"Ryan, I want what you want," Marissa said. Ryan stood up.

"Excuse us a minute." Ryan walked inside, signaling Marissa to follow.

"Ryan, I want you want," Marissa repeated.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'd do anything to make you happy,"

"What even something that makes you UNhappy? Cause, I'd rather be unhappy and see you happy with someone else than be happy and see you unhappy with me,"

"I don't want to be happy with anyone else, I want to be happy with you,"

"But having kids would make you unhappy? Let's get back to the point, do you want kids?"

"Ryan,"

"Riss," Ryan's voice softened, he put both hands on her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "I don't care if it's yes or no, I won't be angry or mad, and I certainly won't leave you. I don't want to pressure you into saying something you don't mean, I just need to know what you want."

"Right now...right now, I just want us to stop arguing, because we did it yesterday and then I found out the truth and now...now we're doing it again...I just want things to go back to how we were. If we had kids when we're like this, arguing all the time, I can imagine us becoming on of those couples who only stay together for the children's sake. I just want you," They stood in silence. Neither moving their eyes away from the other's. "I don't want us to become like my Mom and Dad,"

"I don't think anybody could be even close to being like you're Mom and Dad," Ryan joked. Marissa remained serious.

"I want us to be like Kirsten and Sandy. They had Seth because they love each other, because it was the only thing left to do, not just because they both wanted a kid. I know they seem like the same thing but their not. And because of that they still love each other. Because of that they'll love each other forever. I want us to be the old couple who sit on their favourite park bench, not even needing to talk...that just being with each other is enough. I don't want to end up divorced in ten years because we weren't ready for it. It could ruin everything...and I'm not giving you up for anything,"

"Ok,"

"I want kids. Just not now...later," Ryan wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We'll never be like your Mom and Dad. I promise," He whispered softly.


	6. Chapter 5

James Bond

"When's the bed coming?" Ryan asked. They were lying on a mattress in a huge room. All the decorating was finished, but the furniture hadn't arrived yet.

"Next week, but all the other stuff should come in a couple of days," Marissa said. Her head lay in his chest and his arm wrapped around her. She'd never felt safer.

"I've got a week of work in a bit. We could go somewhere,"

"Or...we could stay in our house,"

"And what would we do here?"

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea," Marissa giggled as she turned over and started kissing Ryan.

"Yep, I really should knock," Seth said to himself. "Excuse me, could you horny rabbits stop for a few minutes?" Marissa kissed Ryan once before sitting up. The days of quickly sitting up and straightening out her hair had gone a long time ago; Seth had walked in on them a few too many times.

"Seth!" Ryan groaned.

"What?! It's not fair; I'm not getting any, so neither should you,"

"I'm a newlywed and you've got a kid,"

"I guess. Your wife's more up to it than Summer ever was," Marissa coughed.

"I am here. Anyway, Ryan's hotter than you so of course I'm mor..."

"Ok, no more sex talk. It's just...weird." Marissa laughed at Seth's insecurity. "I came here to get you for setting up for tonight,"

"Tonight?" Ryan asked confused.

"My Mom's throwing a fundraiser," Marissa answered Ryan's question.

"What? No, I'm not going,"

"Oh yes you are, I'm not going alone," Seth said.

"Riss?" Ryan looked to Marissa for some support.

"Sorry, my Mom wants you there so..." Marissa just shrugged her shoulders.

"Has anyone ever thought of just handing a collection box around, without the big party? Plus you could give the money that you save an the party,"

"Ryan, you should have learnt by now that Newpsies don't think with the same logic as me and you," Seth said. "Now, chop chop, we've got to go help with the lifting,"

"You mean I've got to help with the lifting?" Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but you'll need supervising, and that's where I come in! I'll wait in the car, you've got 10 minutes." Seth left them alone again. Ryan looked at Marissa with apologetic eyes. She began kissing him again. He rolled her over.

"No time," She laughed.

"I could kill Seth and your Mom sometimes,"

"So could I," Marissa giggled as Ryan continued kissing her. She jumped up and ran out of the room, Ryan chased after her. She ran into the drive where Seth was waiting.

"Time to do your duty," Marissa laughed. Ryan rolled his eyes and then kissed Marissa one last time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"Ok,

"I love you,"

"Love you too," Marissa waved them goodbye as the car drove down the driveway, then out of sight onto the main road.

************

"Great, you're here!" Julie greeted Ryan and Seth as they walked through the doors.

"Yep, now, I see tables to set," Seth wandered off.

"How are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"Great. You know I still can't believe my little girl's married," Ryan smiled, unsure what to say to this. "Not that I don't like her choice; much better choice in men than I do," Julie smiled. Ryan was finding the conversation quite weird.

"So, what's this raising funds for?"

"Child abuse. It's a horrible thing. Nobody should ever abuse another person, their own age or a child. But children can't defend themselves,"

"Some adults can't defend themselves," Thoughts of hearing his Mom screaming in the other room when Trey had locked him in the bathroom. He used to turn on the shower to try and drain out the noise, but it never left his ears.

"Well...yes, but there aren't really any charities for that,"

"Well...no, Julie. There are charities; it just seems that people don't think the abuse of adults is as important. Being hit, beaten or raped aren't the only ways a kid can be abused. You think physical abuse is any more damaging than watching a parent getting abused? But everyone presumes adults should look after themselves, no sympathy for them, it was always their fault, shouldn't have drunk, shouldn't have got addicted to a drug. There is always a reason why you shouldn't help them. I better go do some lifting, Seth's staring at boxes and I can see some highly dangerous plan to move them without him actually straining forming in his mind," Ryan left Julie and went over to Seth.

********************

"Damn," Ryan threw the material on the floor.

"What's up?" Marissa asked, leaning in from the bathroom where she was doing her makeup.

"Bloody tie,"

"Well," Marissa bent down, picked up the bow tie and placed it around Ryan's neck and began tying. "You know you can buy already done ones, that just clip,"

"But Sandy got me this one,"

"I know, I know," Marissa smiled. "There, done," She patted his chest.

"Thank you,"

"No problem," She gave him a peck on the lips before returning to her makeup. Ryan pulled on his jacket.

"I don't get why we have to wear tuxes anyway,"

"Because it's James Bond theme,"

"Does that mean I have a license to kill your mother?" Marissa laughed, when she had recovered she sighed.

"You've made me smudge my makeup!" Marissa voiced called from the bathroom.

"Great, now you'll look like a Bond girl...after he got what he wanted," Ryan called back.

"Ryan!"

"You look beautiful anyway," Ryan had joined her in bathroom and was now kissing her neck.

"You'll smudge it even more!"

"Can't we just skip it?"

"No, now leave me alone," Ryan groaned, then obeyed.

*************

"So, did you have as much trouble getting Ryan here as I did with Seth?" Summer asked. The four of them sat drinking Martinis.

"More, I bet."

"He wanted to be able to take home as many 'Bond' girls as he wanted,"

"Apparently I'm not good enough at the smouldering, sexy style to be Bond," Seth added.

"I got the license to kill joke," Marissa smiled. "Directed at my Mom,"

"Summer, you've dragged me to this, if I'm not allowed to bring one home, when we get home will you at least PRETEND to be a Bond girl?"

"I don't see Ryan asking for a Bond girl!"

"I've already got Vesper," Ryan smiled, putting an arm around Marissa. She looked offended.

"Didn't Vesper betray him?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, indeed she did. You're movie knowledge is increasing by the day, I'm proud," Seth answered.

"Seth, James Bond were novels before movies. But Vesper was one of two Bond girls that he actually loved and I can't remember the other one's name," Ryan said. Marissa, now satisfied, kissed him.

"You're so dodgy, I'd never had got away with that," Seth sulked.

"Poor Sethy," Marissa imitated a baby voice.

"Haha. Ryan more martinis?"

"I'll skip." Seth looked at Ryan curiously. "I'm driving. But if you want to escape we can go to the bar,"

"Thank you!" Seth stood up quickly and the other 3 laughed.

"See you later," Ryan kissed Marissa and followed Seth to the bar.

**********************

"Ryan, where are we?" Marissa was blindfolded as Ryan guided her.

"Wait here." Ryan let go of her hand and went to turn the lights on. "Ok, take it off," Marissa pulled the material off her face. She gasped.

"The kitchen..." She stopped and ran through the house. She returned to Ryan. "It's all furnished!"

"It's all the stuff you ordered, you can rearrange it if you want,"

"But...they said it wouldn't come until...wait, you got them to tell me that?!"

"Everything came while we were out," Ryan smiled.

"Follow me..." Marissa giggled as she ran upstairs. Ryan reached the bedroom just in time to see her belly flop onto the bed. He lay down next to her. He kissed her softly.

"Wait, wait," Marissa said, pushing Ryan off her. She grabbed the phone from the bedside. "Seth? You were asleep, sorry. No, I've got what I needed." She put the phone down. "No interruptions this time," Ryan laughed. He pulled his shirt off.

"Wow."

"What?" Ryan smiled.

"Still getting used to you being mine,"

"11 years on?"

"Yep,"

"Oh, well. It is for your eyes only," Ryan smiled.

"Enough with the James Bond references!" They began kissing again. Ryan reached for the light switch.


	7. Chapter 6

Thrown In

"Ryan,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we've had an argument for...since we talked about kids,"

"I don't think we have," Ryan smiled and then took another spoonful of dry cereal.

"How long is that?"

"Erm...6 months..."

"That's a long time," Marissa said thoughtfully as she got her toast.

"Am I missing the point?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could talk about kids again..." Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Ryan asked. Marissa smiled and nodded. "What do we...talk about?"

"I don't think people get pregnant by talking," Ryan stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"They certainly don't," He laughed before kissing her.

************

"What do you need a spa day for?"

"Cohen, we're female. It's in our nature."

"But...I...they cost a lot,"

"Since when did you care about cost?"

"Since..." Marissa spoke before Seth could think up something to say.

"He's just scared about being left alone with Beth for a whole two days,"

"He won't be alone, he's got Chino,"

"What? Noooo way!" Ryan protested.

"Why not?" Summer asked.

"I've...I've got work,"

"No you haven't!" Marissa exclaimed. "Liar!"

"Awwww, both the men are scaredy cats!" Summer teased.

"She tried to put my fingers in a blender!" Ryan protested. "And Seth encouraged it!"

"That was ages ago; she was only a baby,"

"Yeah, well, if she's capable of that at 6 months what's going to happen now she's 12 months?"

"You'll both be fine," Marissa tried to assure them.

"Thinking about the last time we left you two alone with her..."

"When he let her get hold of whisky?" Ryan asked, pointing to Seth.

"Yes, that time," Summer sighed at the memory. "Thinking about that I'll ask Kirsten and Sandy if they can help you,"

"You know I'm not totally incapable!" Seth looked offend.

"You're a great Dad, but when it comes to nappy changing and crying you get a little bit out of your depth," Summer pointed out. "That's where your parents come in."

"So...what's my job?" Ryan asked.

"Well, you're fine with the nappies and...stuff. Plus you've got the hair," Summer said. "That's sorted can we talk about something else,"

"What do you want to talk about, my lovely?" Seth asked.

"I don't know."

"Why what an interesting subject,"

"Seth, why are you attempting a British accent?" Ryan asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've been practicing. Jolly ho,"

"You realise none of them actually speak like that?" Marissa said, finding Seth's childish naivety hilarious.

"How would you know? You've never been to England! Oh my god! I've got an idea!" The other three groaned at the thought of another one of Seth's 'ideas'. "We should all go to England! Not now. We should make a promise though. The Cohen's and Atwood's shall invade the Queen's country! Hey, we could wait until you guys have kids and then..."

"You do realise they have King Charles now...the Queen died,"

"Whatever! You have to have kids and then we can dress them up in the different uniforms. We can have some policemen and those funny soldiers with the hats and..."

"Calm it." Ryan said. He stood up.

"Where you going?" Marissa asked.

"Someone has to work to pay for your spa trips," Ryan smiled.

"But it's...five in the afternoon,"

"I've just got a few drawings and plans I want to finish off."

"Ok," Marissa stood up and kissed Ryan, which led to a making out session.

"YAK!" Someone screamed. It was Beth, in the arms of Kirsten, accompanied my Julie and Sandy.

"Trouser it boy," Julie said, laughing. Ryan went bright red.

"Erm...sorry...yeah...so I'm...off," Ryan stuttered.

"Ryan, you can kiss my daughter, you are married, I just don't want to know about or see anything further than that," This just made Ryan go even redder.

"I've got work," Ryan swallowed. "I'll see you all later," Ryan rushed off.

"He's funny," Julie laughed.

"Mom, why did you say that? It was so embarrassing," Marissa said.

"Oh honey, you're 28 now, you shouldn't be getting embarrassed by your Mom," Julie said, still smiling.

"Kirsten doesn't do it!" Marissa protested.

"Oh believe me, she does," Seth said.

"Yeah, Coop, Mrs. C is just as bad as...the other Mrs. C..." Summer said.

"How come he's got work?" Julie asked changing subject.

"He's just finishing up a few drawings."

"Well, he'll miss the barbecue,"

"More food for me," Seth said, rubbing his tummy.

"Silly Daddy! Food for me!" Beth shouted. Her vocabulary was getting better. Seth took her in his arms.

"You don't get any food," He teased.

"Do!"

"Girls don't get food, only me and Grandpa,"

"Liar!" Beth screamed. "Where Ryan?" Seth attempted to roll his eyes. He looked at Marissa.

"You really need your own kid, so Ryan can stop stealing mine," He laughed. Beth hit him.

"DADDY WHERE RYAN?!"

"OW! That hurt!"

"She gets it from me," Summer laughed. Beth hit Seth again.

"ANSWER! WHERE RYAN?!"

"Work, work, he's at work, stop the torture!" Seth held his arms up in surrender. "I give in; just don't hurt me, please,"

"Silly Daddy," Beth tutted, just like her Mom did. "SWIM!" She screamed.

"Ow, my ears," Seth moaned.

"SWIM!" Beth screamed again.

"Grandpa will swim with you," Seth handed his daughter to his dad.

"What?"

"GRANDPA!" Beth screamed ecstatically. Sandy shook his head.

"Let's get your swim costume on then," Sandy said, going back into the house. Ryan returned half an hour later. Sandy was still in the pool, Beth refused to get out.

"Hey, that didn't take long," Summer greeted him.

"Offices were locked, couldn't get any of it," Ryan said.

"Awesome."

"Ryan!" Sandy called. "Come swim, she won't get out and I'm bored,"

"RYAN SWIM!" Beth screamed.

"Ok," Ryan laughed. He went to the Seth and Summer's pool house. He kept a spare pair of swim trunks there. He got changed quickly. He ran and bombed into the pool, this cause Beth to erupt into laughter and start clapping. He let her splash him and played around. He went underwater and lifted her up onto his shoulders. She had a little ring that she sat in, she couldn't swim yet.

"MUMMY, MARISSA SWIM!" Beth screamed.

"No," They both said in unison.

"You want them to come swimming?" Ryan asked, grinning. Beth nodded. Ryan got out of the pool and walked towards where the others sat.

"Ryan! No, Ryan!" Sumer and Marissa shouted. He grabbed Marissa, lifted her over his shoulder. She hit his back and tried to wriggle out of it but he held tight. He threw her into the pool. Then it was Summer's turn. Neither were impressed.

"NOT FUNNY CHINO!" Summer shouted as Ryan stood on the poolside, looking down on them.

"Really?" Ryan laughed.

"Ryan I've got my jeans on!" Marissa complained.

"Oh well," Ryan grinned. "I was under command of Captain Beth," Ryan saluted Beth then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

_good people of the world._

_read._

_any of these stories that your patiently waiting to be updated (i think one of them hasn't been updated in quite a few months) will be updated in due course. most of them have half finished chapters that i just cant seem to finish._

_well anyway._

_i have this huge thing in my mind. it's going to be huge._

_it's so huge that i made a blog for it._

_it has some images, showing each of the charcters. _

_alongside them are sort of cryptic things saying the relationships between the characters._

_just type _

_orangesunsets_

_._

_tumblr_

_._

_com_

_all in one._

_please._

_for me?_


End file.
